White face in suit
by Sackboy319
Summary: Three kids are haunted by a well known killer slender man he is a fictional character made to scare people


"Jared!" My mom yelled. i'm coming I was out in the woods. Yeah I said your brother just called and he said he is in the woods farther out then where you were and he saw a man then I heard static and he was no longer talking. I will go out and look for him. I took a flashlight and a camera just in cause if I see something amazing and if it gets dark. I was walking when I tripped on a rock and faceplanted into a phone my brothers phone it said jimmy called mom but it said watch if found on a video I was curios I clicked it it was horrible jimmy was screaming. Then there was a man in a suit with a white head he started growing tentacles and grabbed at jimmy then it was over. I dropped my camera it clicked on I looked up just in cause if that man came picked it up and I saw him I couldn't see him with a naked eye only with a camera view. my camera fuzzed up stopped and he was gone but where was jimmy. I went home but I was outside I was looking through the phone when something bothered me my friend sally and his friend too wrote to him make sure your brother doesn't see slender man and you be safe out there. I was suddenly urged to ride on my bike to her house when I got there I saw him ...slender man I guess and he was down the street looking at me I was so scared I could now see him without camera. A car drove by he was gone I ran to sally's door when suddenly it flung open and she bumped into me and I hit the grass. "Sorry jared" its ok but who is slender man. ...H...how do you know did jimmy tell you no I explained the whole thing to her so you just saw him over there. yes I did. crap me and jimmy didn't want you to know because once you see him with camera you can see him with a naked eye and he stalks and kills you his main kill spot is the woods. How do you know all this I said. Me and jimmy have seen several different paranormal events including slender man. Why did you name him slender man because he tall and lanky. Ok but jimmy was out in the woods and he called mom and he hung up but I found his phone but not him.

We stayed in her house until about 7:00 pm and then we decided to go look for jimmy. On the way there we did not see slender once. we were very lucky. We yelled out and heard jimmy yell back sally jared . thank god sally said she was being stupid she yelled and started running through the woods without caution I told her to stop but she kept going then slender hit her with a long arm of his. I ran towards her he was gone. " I told you too stop" " I know just we need him." " I know we do" Then we heard a very spooky voice loud and threatening voice ' GET OUT OF MY WOODS OR YOU WILL DIE RUNNN." Jimmy came flying by we followed and went to my house. I thought to myself that was horrifying. Jimmy told mom he dropped his phone and was only lost I left my bike at sally's ill get it tomorrow. I Was sleeping and I visioned him saying eight eight eight pages will do it all find them jared before your time runs out. I suddenly woke up and I was in the woods with a camera and flashlight I couldn't speak I was frightened by this where was I then I saw a note it said no eyes I was confused I kept going when I came upon another note no no no whoever put these here was angry. then I saw slender man he said sorry boy not this time see you again.

Jimmy was shaking me "jared" I flipped over "thank you thank you thank you" I told him my dream . "creepy but its time for breakfast ok I said we were having pancakes sausage and eggs just like normal. "boys make sure you guys be carful and don't scare me again jimmy." "sorry I was lost and lost my bars." Jimmy and I kept going on about slender when the phone was ringing. I picked it up. "hello." "jared I told you about jeff and slender and him are fighting in the woods I saw it I was scared and I need you to get here." She hung up before I could respond jimmy said he couldn't come he doesn't fell good from yesterday I walked there and she was on her bike and said "get on yours we got to go". As we got there you could hear jeff yelling slendy want to die come on its not bad. then we pulled up and what we saw was horrible.


End file.
